Rebel
by Hyugazumaki
Summary: Hidupnya hancur saat kehilangan kedua orang tua kandungnya. dan semakin hancur ketika ia membunuh orang tua angkatnya. dan memilih menjadi penjahat. Fic Gaje akibat stress dan depresi diRW maupun di Dumay T.T


**Rebel**

by :

Taora anggara

Disclaimed : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : Teen

Character : SasuFem, NaruFem

* * *

**Rebel**

"Hei bocah! kau boleh keluar hari ini!" Ucap pria setengah baya berkumis, pria itu berseragam kepolisian. Pria dengan perawakan mirip algojo itu tampak membuka pintu besi dihadapanya.

Sementara gadis yang dipanggilnya bocah itu hanya melirik dan tersenyum sinis dari balik sel besinya.

"Ada apa?" Ucap gadis yang berumur 24 tahun itu tidak perduli.

"Kau seharusnya senang! Ada seorang yang baik hati mau mengeluarkanmu dari tempat ini!" Timpal sang penjaga, berdiri menunggu gadis yang dimintanya keluar mengikutinya.

Lalu beberapa narapidana wanita yang sejak tadi hanya bermain kartu kini mengalihkan perhatianya pada wanita yang dimaksud.

"Kau akan meninggalkan kami Tarantula?" Ucap seorang wanita yang juga menjadi teman satu sel gadis berjulukan Tarantula itu.

Dan tentu saja beberapa dari mereka tidak ingin teman seperjuanganya itu bebas terlebih dahulu, mungkin merasa kehilangan, walau awalnya gadis itu sering diperlakukan tidak manusiawi oleh teman-temanya yang terpaut jauh umur mereka.

Naruto Uzumaki, gadis berambut pirang pendek seleher itu berdiri dari lantai yang sejak tadi ia duduki. Lalu berjalan keluar sel menuruti ajakan penjaga,tanpa memperdulikan suara teman-teman yang meributkan kebebasanya.

Tatapan jahat masih tersorot dari matanya yang tajam, saat penjaga mengunci lagi selnya, Naruto berhenti sejenak dan mengucapkan selamat tingal pada teman-temanya. Tentu saja bukan dengan kalimat yang baik, dan semua sudah terbiasa atas perlakuan tak baik seorang Naruto.

"Jadi apa maumu?" Tanya Naruto sinis, pada gadis yang 2 tahun lebih tua darinya. Tatapan tak suka terpancar dari mata birunya yang tajam.

"Aku ingin kau ikut bersama kami," Jawab wanita berambut raven panjang dengan topi berwarna krem, "Jika kau mau. Kita hancurkan pemerintahan busuk ini dengan tangan kita sendiri." Lanjut wanita berjaket hitam dengan tanktop berwarna putih itu, tanganya bersedekap.

"Apa untungnya bagiku?" Jawab Naruto tetap sinis, tidak tertarik pada tawaran wanita dengan tubuh tinggi langsing itu.

"Membalaskan dendam kedua orang tuamu!" Jawab perempuan yang tidak suka sinar matahari itu, terbukti dengan selalu memakai kaca mata hitam jika ditempat yang cukup terang seperti saat ini. Diatas gedung kosong.

"Apa Maksudmu? Orang tuaku sudah lama mati kecelakaan!" Ucap Naruto dingin, memutar tubuhnya membelakangi lawan bicaranya.

"Kau yakin kecelakaan itu terjadi begitu saja? Heh! Tak kusangka kau begitu naif!" Ujar wanita itu meremehkan.

Berbalik menatap wanita dihadapanya dengan tatapan semakin sinis. "Tidak usah bertele-tele! Katakan padaku! Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi!" Naruto tak sabaran.

"Kau tidak sabaran, aku juga tidak suka berbasa basi, baiklah aku akan menceritakan semua padamu."

Kemudian wanita itu menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada Naruto, bahwa sebenarnya kedua orang tuanya tidak mati karena murni kecelakaan, melainkan kecelakaan itu sudah direncanakan sebelumnya.

Korban kesalahan informasi, bukan Orang tua Naruto yang seharusnya terbunuh.

Saat itu pemerintah sedang direpotkan oleh penyerangan, perampokan yang dilakukan Akatsuki. Organisasi yang terbentuk oleh sebagian penduduk imigran yang merasa tersisih dan terusir dari pemerintah.

Pemberontakan ini menyebabkan penduduk asli semakin takut dan terancam oleh tindakan nekat para imigran itu.

Mikoto, seorang imigran yang berasal dari perancis yang bekerja disuatu perusahaan export senjata api, diam-diam tidak suka pemerintah memperlakukan para imigran tidak baik.

Lalu berniat membantu para imigran itu, dia bergabung dengan Akatsuki. Dan Mikoto adalah wanita pertama anggota Akatsuki.

Dia mampu menyembunyikan jati dirinya, menjadi warga imigran yang patuh dan baik.

Namun selang beberapa tahun, penghianatan itu terbongkar.

Mikoto menjadi target pembunuhan, pemerintah memutuskan untuk membunuh Mikoto secara diam-diam.

Namun kesalahan informasi dari pemerintah membuat satu keluarga tak berdosa itu menjadi korban pembunuhan.

Minato dan Kushina Uzumaki meninggal dalam kecelakaan rekayasa itu.

.

.

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tanganya, sorot matanya setajam mata elang, giginya menggeretak menahan amarah mendengar cerita dari perempuan yang baru saja dikenalnya.

Api hitam berkobar didadanya, dendam dan membenci pemerintah yang menurutnya ikut andil dalam kehancuran hidupnya dan keluarganya yang sebelumnya damai itu.

.

.

.

Saat itu usianya 9 tahun, dia hanyalah seorang gadis kecil polos yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Yang hanya bisa menangis meraung-raung, saat melihat kedua jasad tak bernyawa kedua orang tuanya dibawa ambulance.

Saat itu tubuhnya juga terluka akibat kecelakaan yang merenggut kedua orang tuanya, namun luka itu tidak seberapa dibanding luka didalam dadanya.

Naruto kecil hanya bisa terus menangis tersedu-sedu didepan ruang autopsi, dadanya benar-benar sakit. Beberapa kali dia mencoba mencubit tanganya berharap itu mimpi. Tapi setiap kali dia mencubit lenganya terasa sakit, dan saat itu pula tangisanya kembali pecah.

Gadis kecil itu kini tidak lagi mempunyai siapa-siapa, dia hanya anak dari seorang imigran yang tidak mempunyai sanak saudara lain. Tadinya hanya dua orang tak bernyawa itu yang dia punya.

Masih terus menangis berharap kedua orang tuanya bangun kembali, tiba-tiba datang beberapa pria dewasa berseragam militer menghampirinya.

"Hei nak?" Sapa salah seorang dari mereka, mendekat dan berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh pendek Naruto.

Naruto menghentikan sejenak tangisanya, melihat satu persatu pria yang mendatanginya dengan mata yang masih basah.

"Berhentilah menangis," Lanjut pria berseragam militer itu, mengusap ujung kepala pirang Naruto.

"Siapa namamu?"

"..." Naruto hanya diam, dan menggeleng.

"Eh? Kau tidak mau memberitahuku, padahal aku mempunyai banyak permen, dan cokelat." Ucap pria bertagname Jiraiya itu mencoba pamer.

Naruto sedikit tertarik dan berniat memberitahukan namanya, "Uzu.."

Lalu kedua pria yang lainya tampak berbisik-bisik.

"Kapten Jiraiya?" Panggil salah satu orang yang tadinya berbicara berdua itu.

Dan kapten Jiraiya yang dimaksud adalah pria yang sedang mencoba menghibur Naruto, menengok dan begitu saja melupakan bahwa Naruto akan menyebutkan namanya.

Pria itu kembali berdiri, lalu menoleh kesumber suara. Dan kemudian tersenyum lagi pada Naruto yang masih diam dengan wajah polosnya.

"Kau tunggu sebentar disini." Ucap Kapten Jiraiya pada Naruto. Lalu pria berbadan tegap itu berjalan menghampiri kedua temanya yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

Sesampainya disana, ketiga orang dewasa itu seperti terlibat dalam obrolan serius, terlihat dari mimik wajah yang kadang kala menegang dan masam.

Naruto masih melihat pemandangan yang tidak dia mengerti, hanya saja telinga kecilnya dapat menangkap sedikit pembicaraan yang membuatnya pusing itu.

Beberapa kali dia mendengar Kapten Jiraiya menyebutkan bahwa seseorang diantara mereka harus merawat seorang anak.

Jiraiya tidak mengerti, benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Ditengah pikiranya yang terus bertanya-tanya apa maksud pembicaraan ketiga orang dewasa itu, ternyata tidak lama kemudia ketiga orang itu menghampirinya.

Kapten Jiraiya tersenyum pada Naruto, tetapi dua yang lainya mempunyai tatapan yang membuat Naruto merasa takut. Naruto menundukan kepalanya.

"Jangan bersedih lagi, kau akan punya keluarga baru sekarang." Ucap Kapten Jiraiya mengusap kembali kepala Naruto.

Keluarga baru? iya Letnan Hisashi Hyuuga, pria yang sedari tadi bersama Kapten Jiraiya yang akan merawat Naruto.

Senang dalam hati Naruto, mempunyai keluarga baru pengganti keluarganya. Walau tidak akan sama, setidaknya ia mempunyai rumah untuk pulang.

Tapi andai bisa memilih, Naruto ingin tinggal bersama Kapten Jiraiya.

Tadinya kehidupan Natuto bersama keluarga barunya berjalan normal saja.

Namun itu tidak bertahan lama. Ayah angkatnya Letnan Hisashi sering melakukan tindak kekerasan dalam mendidik Naruto.

Seringkali tubuh kecil Naruto dibanting ayahnya ketembok saat dirinya berkelahi dengan saudara angkatnya, Neji . Dan saat itu Naruto hanya bisa menangis sambil memegangi dadanya yang sakit.

Neji adalah tipe anak yang pandai akting dan licik, sering kali Naruto menerima perlakuan tidak menyenangkan dari orang tua Neji, Karena bocah bermata amethyst itu selalu menghasut orang tuanya.

"Pergi kau dasar pirang jelek!" Bentak Neji, saat Tarantula tidak sengaja menumpahkan cat air milik Neji. Dan tidak berselang beberapa lama, Ibu Neji datang marah besar karena karpetnya kotor, dan langsung mengurung Naruto didalam gudang yang gelap dan pengap.

"Ibuuuuu...Ayaaahhh..." Tangis Naruto didalam gudang yang menurut Naruto sangat menyeramkan. Hatinya sakit, tersiksa dan pedih. Ingin sekali menyusul kedua orang tuanya, tapi tidak tahu bagaimana caranya.

...

Sudah tiga tahun Naruto hidup ditengah keluarga angkatnya. Selama itu pula gadis yang kini menginjak remaja itu hidupnya terus merasa tersiksa.

Masih merasa sedikit beruntung ketika Hisashi ayah angkatnya mau membiayai sekolahnya, walau itu permintaan dari Kapten Jiraiya.

Walau hidupnya masih penuh dengan cacian dan sikap semena-mena dari keluarga angkatnya, setidaknya disekolah Naruto masih bisa tertawa bersama teman-temanya.

Nilai akademiknya juga tinggi, seharusnya juara pertama dikelasnya. Namun lagi-lagi dia hanya seorang imigran, imigran tidak boleh lebih baik dari warga negara itu sendiri. Walau kenyataanya banyak warga imigran seperti Naruto lebih unggul.

"Kemarikan bukumu pirang!" Teriak seorang gadis 12 tahun bermata lavender. Menarik paksa buku milik Tarantula.

"Jangan! Kau harus mengerjakan sendiri Neji!" Naruto menahan buku berisi PR yang sudah selesai ia kerjakan.

"Berikan padaku! Atau kulaporkan pada ayah!" Teriak Neji mengancam Naruto, dan biasanya hal itu memang mempan.

"Tidak Neji! Tidak boleh! Aku akan membantumu!" Kali ini Naruto tidak takut ancaman Neji.

Ayah Neji yang sedang membaca koran dilantai bawah geram mendengar suara gaduh dari lantai atas, kamar anak-anaknya.

Dengan rasa amarah yang menggebu, Hiashi bangkit dan berjalan menuju kekamar Naruto dan Neji.

'Brak!' Pintu kamar kedua gadis itu terbanting keras.

Dan sesosok pria yang sudah memasang wajah dengan aura membunuh berdiri didepan pintu, menatap tajam pada Naruto.

Naruto gelagapan, jantungnya berdetak kencang. Kini dia sadar, seharusnya dia memberikan PR itu pada Neji.

Ayah angkatnya berjalan kearahnya, lalu menarik rambut pirangnya dengan kasar.

"Dasar pirang! Kau tidak pantas hidup dinegara kami!"

"Aah! Ayah sakit!" Pekik Naruto, saat merasa akar-akar rambut panjangnya tercabut dari kulit kepalanya.

"Kau selalu membuat Neji tidak suka! Kau pantas menerima hukuman!" Hisashi menyeret tubuh kecil Naruto keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga, diikuti Neji yang senang melihat Naruto menangis memohon ampun.

"Ayaaah... kumohon!, Jangan sakiti aku!" Tangis Naruto, memohon pada ayahnya, yang sepertinya sudah tidak mempunyai belas kasihan. Rambut panjangnya masih ditarik dengan kasar, dan beberapa helai telah benar-benar lepas dari akarnya.

Mendorong tubuh Naruto dilantai yang dingin, Naruto jatuh tersungkur sambil menangis.

"Ambilkan gunting ayah Neji!" Perintah Hisashi dengan wajah lebih mirip terroris.

Naruto membelalakan iris birunya, takut akan sesuatu terjadi padanya.

Sementara Neji segera berlari mengambil gunting dikamar ayahnya seperti perintahnya tadi.

Dan tak begitu lama Neji kembali dengan membawa gunting bergagang hitam, dan diberikan pada ayahnya.

"Jangan ayaah..." Naruto terus memohon, saat ayahnya kembali menarik rambut pirangnya, sadar apa yang akan dilakukan ayahnya.

Dan 'Kress...Kress' rambut panjang Naruto terpotong, berjatuhan disamping badanya.

"Ayaaah..." Masih terus menangis, menangis saat beribu-ribu rambutnya itu terus berjatuhan disekeliling tubuhnya, bahkan disekitar wajahnya penuh dengan rambut yang bercampur dengan air mata.

Ayahnya berhenti memotong rambut indah itu, saat rambut itu hanya sepanjang lehernya saja.

Naruto bersimpuh menundukan kepalanya, tanganya terkepal. Matanya berubah tajam, dadanya tetamat sakit.

Rambut panjang itu, kesukaan ibunya. Kushina. Indah karena ibu merawatnya sedari bayi.

Namun kini rambut panjang dan indah itu tidak lagi ada. Naruto tidak bisa membiarkan ini, ini sudah keterlaluan!

Naruto bangkit, berlari menuju kekamar ayahnya. Ayah dan saudara angkatnya tidak mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto, lalu mengikutinya.

Dengan rasa amarah didadam dadanya yang berkobar, Naruto membuka laci dikamar ayah angkatnya dengan serampangan, dan menjatuhkan beberapa benda disana.

Dia menemukan sesuatu yang dicarinya, sesuatu yang pernah dilihatnya waktu ayahnya menyuruhnya mengambil pulpen.

Sebuah Revolver

Ayah dan saudara angkatnya membelalakan mata lavender mereka, saat memasuki kamar. Naruto sudah menodongkan revolver itu dengan kedua tangan yang belum dikatakan besar itu, mata birunya tajam setajam mata elang. Tatapanya berubah menjadi tatapan jahat, tatapan yang tidak takut apapun.

'Dor!' Slap! Satu peluru menembus dada ayah angkatnya, mata lavender itu semakin membulat.

"A-an-ak bere-" Mencoba menyerang Naruto.

Sementara Neji yang panik masih dengan cepat berlari bersembunyi.

'Dor!' Satu tembakan lagi mengenai dada itu lagi. Ayahnya terjatuh dilantai.

'Dor!' Neji menutup kedua telinganya, bersembunyi dibawah kolong tempat tidurnya saat suara tembakan masih terus ia dengar.

'Dor!'

'Dor!'

'Dor!'

Entah berapa tembakan telah dia lepaskan, namun masih belum puas, walau tubuh yang kekar itu tak lagi bernyawa.

...

Naruto meninju tembok disampingnya, merasa terbodohi saat wanita pemilik tatto ular dilengan kananya itu menceritakan semua tindakan yang dilakukan pemerintah terhadap para imigran pada masa itu.

Kini dia sadar siapa yang membunuh orang tuanya, yaitu Letnan Hisashi, orang tua angkatnya. Dan untuk mempertanggungjawabkan kesalahan atas pembunuhan itu, Kapten Jiraiya memutuskan bahwa Hisashi harus mengurus Naruto.

"Cih! Setidaknya aku sudah membunuh keparat itu dengan tanganku jauh sebelum aku mengetahui hal ini!" Decih Naruto, semakin hilang rasa penyesalanya atas pembunuhan yang dilakukanya.

"Meski begitu, kebencianku terhadap mereka tidaklah hilang begitu saja." Ucapnya lagi. "Dan mereka harus membayar hidupku selama 12 tahun ini ditempat busuk itu!"

"Lalu?" Tanggap wanita yang sedari tadi masih setia menunggu keputusanya.

Naruto memejamkan matanya, menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam.

Saat semilir angin membuat rambutnya menari-nari menyapu wajahnya yang cantik dengan aura kekuatan yang sangat besar...

"Aku ikut denganmu, Sasuke!" Ucapnya yakin.

"Hmh..." Gumam Sasuke, wanita yang kuat, juga tak kalah cantik dengan Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, selamat bergabung di Akatsuki. Uzumaki!" Ucap Sasuke dengan senyum sombongnya.

Dan hari itu Naruto resmi menjadi anggota Akatsuki. Wanita bertatto Naga api disepanjang dada dan perutnya itu bersumpah akan menghancurkan pemerintah yang sudah memperlakukan para imigran tidak adil.

End


End file.
